Paths that Cross
by Book Thief
Summary: A king denied his throne, a girl with a wish of revenge. 'If joining the rebellion will get me my revenge, then I shall join' The girl shouted angrily. 'As you wish, peasant girl.' Amber eyes shone with scorn.
1. Chapter One: The Beginning of the End

**Paths that Cross**

**By: Book Thief **

* * *

**Syaoran is the prince of the Li Kingdom. Well, he was, until his Uncle killed his family. Syaoran escaped by pure chance, and starts a rebellion at the tender age of 14. Three years later, a peasant girl named Sakura and her village is attacked, all on the orders of King Cho. Sakura escaped with a key and a weird stuffed doll. And she joins the rebellion and becomes an assassin. What could happen? **

* * *

** _BT: Hi, my name's Book Thief. This is my fanfiction. It may take some time for me to write the second chapter though! After all, having exams every month is tiring. _**

**_  
_Disclaimer: I don't own. Me wish though. Who doesn't? **

* * *

**  
Chapter One: The Beginning of the End**

It was a beautiful night. The handsome lad that lied on the cold marble floor of the Northern Tower admitted to himself. The stars shone with incredible twinkling, the moon was full, and neither a wisp nor a tuft of dark clouds hung over the sky.

The young fourteen year old lay contentedly on the hard floor. He had left the safety of the castle, without his family knowing. He snuck out in the afternoon, during the time he was supposed to have had his riding lessons. He needed to buy Christmas presents for the family.

The young man lightly fingered the soft silk shirt he wore, and the smooth but tough leather of his pants. Then he traced the jewels of his silver crown which sat upon his head, which was cropped with unruly, but handsome brown hair. The adolescent royal grinned, and sat up to see his reflection in the polished mineral. Though it was dark, his beautiful amber eyes shone with wisdom.

He remembered his visit to the marketplace earlier that afternoon. After he had finally bough a new red ribbon for his sister Fanren, a necklace for his other sister Sheifa, some cookie shapers for Fuutie, and a new book for Feimei. He also bought a silver chain for Wei, his butler and closest companion. He also bought some very beautiful lace for his mother, Queen Yelan and a hand-made tassel which had a black jewel and a wolf print imprinted upon it for his father, King Xiao.

He left their presents in his room, except for the tassel. He brought it with him, putting the finishing touches on it and admiring his handiwork. "Father will love this!" he grinned.

The prince also remembered bumping into a pretty 14 year old girl with long light-colored hair and shiny eyes. She had apologized for bumping into him, and told him a secret in amnesty. _"Tonight, the stars will protect you... it will be a great night to watch the stars!" _the girl told him, a smile alighting her innocent face. _"Goodbye sir!" _

Syaoran knew he'd get into a lot of trouble for skipping on dinner with the family, but he could be forgiven. After all, wasn't he the royal (and only) heir to the throne? His father was an old softie, so His mother Yelan was the one to watch. She always found a new and creative punishment each time he misbehaved, like sending him to slay the lion hunting in the woods, or making him live as a peasant for a week.

Though he would never admit it, the 14 year old learnt more about life with his mother's unusual punishments. He knew that there were decent, hardworking people, just as many as there were snobby aristocrats. Not all politicians were liars, but most nobles seem to be.

He removed those disturbing thoughts from his head. Syaoran smiled and lied back to watch the stars again. Missing supper is no big deal. It's not like the worst would happen, would it?

But he didn't know that this one decision saved his life and started a destiny that wasn't meant to come.

The black sky was suddenly laced with red and orange, and the sound of trumpets sounded the whole kingdom. "What's going on around here!" Syaoran shouted as he reached the bottom floor. People carrying buckets ran past him, not recognizing the prince of the Kingdom.

One man stopped and pointed a finger at the castle. Syaoran turned and gasped. The palace was on fire! But what of his family? Did they survive? "But what has happened to King Xian?" he shouted.

The man with the bucket bowed his head. "The royal family is dead. King Chou now rules us!"

Syaoran's world ended at that moment.

* * *

_**BT: Hiya, so how was it? It's short, I know, but the second chapter is longer, I promise!**_

_**The next chapter will have japanese words. I'll have translations in the end!**_


	2. Chapter Two: Weak Power

**Paths that Cross**

**By: Book Thief**

* * *

_**BT: Hey there! Sorry for not writing in… two years? I like One-Shots better (though I particularly suck at it!) ;p **_

_**I wonder, is it me, or do the titles I type up always contradicting one another? Beginning of the End, Weak Power… and the third one's called War of Peace! Ah well, can't help it…**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Weak Power**

* * *

Chiharu cleaned the tabletop with a clean dishrag. "Stupid drunkards… wait 'til I get my hands on them…" she muttered furiously to herself. Chiharu Mihara worked at the town's one-and-only _**Red Dove Inn**_, famous for its addicting alcohol. 

"They cleaned out on my Sake (Japanese rice wine) and my favorite beer! Those bloody no good fu-"

A seventeen year old girl burst into the room, grinning with a strange lopsided smile and carrying bottles. "Good morning Chiharu!" she greeted.

Chiharu hurried over to her friend and took some of the bottles from her arms. "Sakura!" she cried. "What are you doing here?"

The woman (as seventeen is the age of womanhood) gave a bright grin. "I heard that some drunks came over and nearly destroyed the place. I knew you'd probably have ran out of beer, so I came over!"

Chiharu smiled gratefully at Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto, _**Hope's Edge**_'s famous brewery girl, was as kind as she was cute. "Thank you."

The woman shook her head. "No need to thank me Chiharu. By the way, how is Mrs. M doing?"

The waitress hid a frown. "My mother's gotten a fever. She'll be fine, but I'm short handed on help as it is." Sakura smile faltered. "Can I help tonight then? I'm short on money." She said.

In fact, Sakura had money. But her much-too-independent friend would take no free help. Chiharu automatically brightened. "You will? Ah, I mean, you're help would be appreciated." The waitress blushed, fingering her braids.

"It's not a problem. I'll see you later tonight then, Eriol's out of town, and I need to check on the library." Sakura said, referring to her close friend the librarian.

"Alright, see you Sakura; I wouldn't want to disrupt your duty as everlasting love to your beloved Eriol."

"Chiharu!" Sakura cried scandalously. "He's only a friend! Besides, he's Tomoyo's!"

Chiharu giggled. "I'm only teasing. Oh yeah, your friend… Yukito right? Is out of town as well, isn't he?"

The green eyed girl nodded. "So have Tomoyo and her mother. Yikes! It's already sunset! I better lock up the Library. Bye Chiharu." She cried, running out of the Inn quickly.

Chiharu laughed. "That's Sakura for you."

* * *

Sakura sighed as she entered the library. "Why did I accept this job from Eriol again?" 

Some kids found it funny to leave books on the floors, and apparently someone ate something bad for lunch. Sakura moped up the discarded bile and made a face.

She tidied the place up and sighed. "Not too shabby Sakura." She complimented herself. "Eh, what's this?"

_Eriol's room is open! One of those kids must have opened the lock. _Sakura sighed. _Better check out the damage. _

"Hello?" she murmured, spooked by the eerie silence the room had to offer. She looked around, and sighed with relief. "Thank goodness! Maybe Eriol forgot to lock it…"

Sakura saw a yellow doll, lying on the wooden floor. She picked it up. "I didn't know Eriol kept dolls." She laughed, touching the key around the doll's neck. "How cute!"

The clock chimed, announcing the dusk of night. "Oh no, the Inn! Chiharu's going to be so mad!" she jumped, placing the doll in her bag. She closed the door and quickly locked up the library. "I'm coming!" she called into the night.

* * *

"Syaoran, this is madness!" A young fifteen year old shouted out in protest. "We cannot go on much longer!" The handsome man on his ashen mare looked uninterested in the argument. 

"Then what do you suppose we do, Meiling?" He asked coldly. The girl, Meiling, faltered and lowered her voice. "Perhaps we should stay in an Inn in the next town." She locked eyes with her cousin. "Please Syaoran! The horses are tired! The men are exhausted! We've been traveling for three days straight!"

The sixteen year old looked upon the members of the rebellion. "Is that so?" he asked, leaving no trace of sympathy or remorse. Each man dropped their gaze and stared dolefully at the ground. The prince- no, ex-prince sighed.

"Fine." He muttered. Meiling smiled. Cheers came from the men. "What's the closest town, Yamazaki?" he grumbled, turning his head to hide the soft smile on his face. Yamazaki bobbled his head, quickly taking out a map.

"Um, wait... We're in Rowan Forest… so there's a town right over there!" He smiled pointing north to distant, but clear lights and the dark shape of a village or town.

Rika, the healer, smiled. "What is it called?"

Yamazaki paused. "What a funny name..."

Syaoran was loosing patience. "What is it called Yamazaki?"

"_**Hope's Edge**_."


End file.
